Ship of Fools Timeline
Introduction One Piece Storyline http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/World_Timeline Because our storyline is quite complicated as it is from multiple angles. Ours will flow slightly different. Why is this here? Ok so many of us know that following our own timeline is difficult. Let alone arranging it to match anothers so that you may have the oh so precious collaboration you wish for. It is incredibly complicated, time consuming or just stressful to discover something a mess and have to re organise you're timeline all over again, or even keeping track of it! So here is the solution. With this we will all be able to track our own and each others timelines, seeing easily wether a collab is possible or not, and what characters would be involved and such. What is it for? This is for the good of every user with a timeline complication, like myself *cough*. I am hoping that this allows us all to plot and develop collaborations much easier, aswell as have our stories functioning at an easier and quicker pace. Can anyone edit it? Yes. But there are small requirements in order to edit it. First of all, no removing someone elses context. Or rearranging it so that yours is above theirs, it's ridiculous and childish. Instead just write below it. Removing someone elses work could lead to either a temporary ban or stripped of any powers like chat mod or such, as it is considered an act of vandalism, which is not tolerated at all. Another requirement is you need to have an active storyline. Or at least one planned. So that the information you place is not false and is solid. Otherwise alot of random crap will be placed that is unnecessary. Only place the activities of your main crews here, villains are unnecessary for this, as such please do not put them here. If you have a story planned but not written yet, no need for a red link that you'll get to, just put the information down as to what you plan to happen, but don't reveal too much. Instead just put something along the lines of "New Villain appears" or "Salamander is recruited" nothing else needed, you don't want to give too much away afterall. You may put info of marines on this timeline, there is nothing against it, but do not go overboard. Beginning of Great Age of Pirates The Great Age of pirates began 24 years before the one piece storyline that follows the main protagonist, Monkey D. Luffy. 24 - 20 Years Before Years Before - 21 *Nova Blade (Age 4) followed Bartholomew Kuma to Baltigo, forcing them to allow him to become a Revolutionary through his sheer will and determination. Pledging full loyalty to Monkey D. Dragon in his fight for freedom. (New Horizon!) 20 - 15 Years Before 15 - 10 Years Before 10 - 1 Years Before One Piece Storyline before Entry to Grand Line Romance Dawn Arc Orange Town Arc *Jolly D. Chris starts his new life of piracy, and forms his crew, The Jolly Pirates. Chris leaves his home island, Aspara, and later claims an island in the West Blue as his territory. Syrup Village Arc Baratie Arc Arlong Park Arc Loguetown Arc Reverse Mountain Arc One Piece Storyline present in Grand Line Whiskey Peak Arc Little Garden Arc Drum Island Arc Alabasta Arc Jaya Arc Skypiea Arc Long Ring Long Land Arc Water 7 Arc Enies Lobby Arc Post-Enies Lobby Arc Thriller Bark Arc Sabaody Archipelago Arc Amazon Lily Arc Impel Down Arc Marineford Arc Post-War Arc One Piece Storyline Time-Skip One Piece Storyline present in New World Return to Sabaody Arc Fishman Island Arc *Nova's Execution aboard the island sized ship known as G-0 is started, The Skyline War begins to take place. Punk Hazard Arc Dressrosa Arc Category:Community Category:One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki Category:Collaboration